


Itsuyashi drabbles

by anonamor



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, but implied sex maybe, no plans for smut, other characters and relationships to be added if they happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/anonamor
Summary: 100, 150, 200, or 250 word drabbles focused on Itsuki/Yashiro. Some of it will follow the "Confessions" fic, and some might be completely different.





	1. special live rendition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thirsty for more ItsuYashi, and it looks like I have to write it myself... If I somehow inspire someone else to write more for TMS #FE I'll be super happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could take place a few years after "Confessions"

Itsuki is in the bathroom brushing his hair when his phone dings.

“Hey Yashiro, can you check my phone for me?”

Itsuki hears Yashiro shuffling about and then laughter. “What’s so funny?”

“That song still, really?” Yashiro enters the bathroom with Itsuki’s cell phone in his hand. He shows the screen to Itsuki. “Under the Moon” is paused, halfway through another playthrough. Itsuki blushes.

“I know it’s cheesy, but I still love it,” Itsuki admits. The song was released at least 3 years ago, but it is still Itsuki’s favorite song. It reminds Itsuki of the time he and Yashiro got together.

Yashiro smiles. “Do you want a special, live rendition?”

Yashiro doesn’t wait for Itsuki’s response. He embraces Itsuki from behind and starts humming into Itsuki’s hair. Itsuki’s hairbrush is dropped onto the bathroom counter so Itsuki can place his hands on top of Yashiro’s. The two sway back and forth as Yashiro sings the chorus. Once Yashiro finishes, Itsuki turns around to give Yashiro a long, deep kiss. Yashiro responds by tightening his arms around Itsuki.

After a few minutes, Itsuki shifts up to kiss Yashiro’s ear. “I like that one better.”

Yashiro chuckles. “Anytime for you, Itsuki.”


	2. late night coffee time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-game, established relationship Itsuyashi (my favorite!)

“Coffee?”

Yashiro graciously accepted a steaming mug of coffee from Itsuki, who had just finished making coffee for two. Yashiro scratched out his remaining thoughts before taking a sip of the hot, bitter liquid.

“Staying up late isn’t good for your health, you know.” Yashiro’s gaze lifted from his notes to Itsuki’s face. Itsuki was smiling, but he also looked terribly exhausted.

“Says the one giving me coffee.”

“Yeah…” Itsuki sighed and pulled some papers out of his briefcase. “The things we do for love,” he muttered.

In this scenario, “love” was for their jobs. While Yashiro was reviewing his current acting role, Itsuki was dealing with the constant supply of contracts.

“I suppose at least we are staying up late together.” Yashiro smiled wryly.

Itsuki laughed. “That’s not romantic at all.”

Even so, Yashiro was okay spending time together like this. It was better than no time at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-game, established relationship Itsuyashi. consistent with Yashiro & Eleonora friendship

“Stop looking at your phone and message him already!”

Ellie’s voice caused Yashiro’s head to jerk backwards, his gaze lifting from the Topic window that hadn’t updated in over a week. Yashiro and Ellie were working together on another TV series that required filming in a remote area. There was nothing else to do besides eat and sleep.

“What do I write?” Yashiro frowned. “He’s always so busy.”

“Did you not have any long-distance friends?” Yashiro shook his head. Ellie sighed. “Just tell him you miss him.”

“I should write ‘I miss you’?”

Ellie nodded.

Yashiro hesitated but he did just as Ellie said. Later that night, just as he laid down on his bed, Yashiro received a reply.

“I miss you too. I can’t wait to see you again.”

Yashiro smiled. He just had to manage for a few more days. Soon he could snuggle again in Itsuki’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was tricky making this only 200 words, but I also enjoyed the challenge. Happy Pocky Day!

“Really, Ellie?”

Itsuki had unwittingly accepted a box of Pocky when Ellie had thrown it at his face. Ellie, though, was refusing to take it back.

“It’s Pocky Day! You two still owe me!”

Itsuki shook his head. “I’m pretty sure Yashiro has paid you back two-fold.”

Ellie wasn’t deterred, bringing out her puppy eyes.

Itsuki gave up. “Fine.”

“Alright! I’ll be back soon!” Ellie happily skipped away. While she was gone Itsuki took his chance and opened the box of Pocky. Maybe if he ate them before she got back-

“Yumizuru, I’m pretty sure there’s no emergency?” Yashiro was here. Unfortunately all Itsuki had done was put the first piece of Pocky into his mouth.

“You know how to play the Pocky game, right Yashiro? You take the other end and—”

Yashiro paid her no mind and acted quickly. He captured the Pocky and closed the distance between his and Itsuki’s lips in one swift motion.

“Ah!” Ellie gasped. “I didn’t have my phone ready!”

“Too bad.” Yashiro stepped back, grinning. “I won.”

“Hey!” Itsuki wasn’t going to let Yashiro win like that. He pulled out another piece of Pocky. “I want a rematch.”

Yashiro chuckled. “As you wish.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this idea really came from, but it was too good to limit just to 200 words so I decided I'll allow myself to go up to 250 words :D Itsuyashi fun times are worth more than my stupid self-imposed rules ;)

“Itsuki.” Yashiro greeted his lover who had just come home from the office.

“Yes?”

“Practice kissing with me.” Yashiro’s request was so business-like that it took Itsuki a second to process it.

“What? Why do you need practice?” Itsuki didn’t think Yashiro was lacking in experience, all things considered…

“Apparently I will need to passionately kiss someone in my next role.” Yashiro was slated to be one of the main characters in an upcoming movie.

“Passionately? I thought you were supposed to be a murderer?”

Yashiro shrugged. “Apparently I am so in love with the protagonist that I passionately kiss her before I stab her in the stomach.”

“That’s…lovely…” This movie might not be Itsuki’s cup of tea… “Do we have to practice the stabbing part too?”

Yashiro’s lips curled into a smile. “If you like.”

Itsuki laughed. “Well I rather not be stabbed…”

Itsuki stood there as Yashiro tried to figure out how to start. “I didn’t expect this to be so awkward.” He tapped a finger against his lips. “I think I back her into a wall first? Maybe that’ll help.”

The next thing Itsuki knew, he was pressed flat against a wall with Yashiro’s tongue swirling inside his mouth. He couldn’t help but respond in kind.

After they broke apart, faces flushed, Itsuki asked, “Was I supposed to kiss back?”

Yashiro smirked. “Doesn’t matter.” Itsuki only had a second to prepare for a second onslaught (not that he didn’t enjoy it), a third, and a fourth…


	6. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future fic, established relationship. Mamori has become a famous singer. Merry Christmas everyone!

It was 10 minutes past midnight when Itsuki opened the door to their apartment. Mamori’s concert had finished at 11 and Itsuki had been there making sure everything went smoothly. After learning about how Christmas was celebrated in other cultures, Mamori wanted to have a fundraising concert to help victims of disasters. Yashiro was in the middle of filming for a TV show, so he had made an early appearance. Yashiro was supposed to be home asleep on their bed and not lying on the couch with the TV still playing. He must have been trying to watch Mamori’s concert when he fell asleep.

Itsuki turned off the TV before leaning over to kiss the forehead of his sleeping boyfriend. “Merry Christmas, Yashiro,” he whispered before attempting to scoop Yashiro up. He had done this before; despite his height Yashiro was a lightweight person.

Yashiro, though, had been awoken by Itsuki’s touch and had other ideas. He managed to grab a fistful of Itsuki’s sweater and pulled Itsuki down, crushing their mouths together. Yashiro began his assault, slipping his tongue inside Itsuki’s mouth, probing every inch he could. Itsuki was left flushed and needing air.

“Merry Christmas, Itsuki.” Yashiro said as he pulled back. He did allow Itsuki to carry him to bed, but it wasn’t for sleep, not yet anyway. In the back of his mind Itsuki knew he should be scolding Yashiro, but he really wanted this too. He gave in to desire. It was Christmas, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 3rd birthday, Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE! This drabble is inspired by this picture https://twitter.com/sgic31/status/1077996396551127040

Yashiro had just finished annotating the last page of the first act of “The Pilgrimage of Heinrich” when he felt an added weight against his back. Itsuki, who had sat down next to him a few minutes ago with a cup of tea and a blanket, was now hugging Yashiro, covering them both with the blanket.

“Itsuki?” Yashiro turned his head and saw Itsuki’s closed eyes, his peaceful expression.

“You’re warm…and comfortable…Yashiro…” Itsuki mumbled.

“Itsuki…” Yashiro pressed a light kiss against Itsuki’s forehead. He supposed it was okay for Itsuki to rest like this just for a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 21 is National Hug Day (in the U.S.) and I wanted to write another Itsuyashi so this happened.

As soon as the curtains closed Itsuki left his seat and scampered to the backstage area where his lover was thanking and excusing the actors and staff.

“Yashiro!” Itsuki ran over to his lover and gave him a tight hug. “Congratulations! The play was amazing!”

“Itsuki…” Yashiro murmured quietly into Itsuki’s neck, his lips barely parting to form those words.

Itsuki tightened his hold even more as Yashiro sagged. ”Are you all right, Yashiro?”

“Tired…”

Itsuki smiled and gently rubbed Yashiro’s back. He knew how hard his lover had worked on this play. It had been the culmination of years of work, of thousands or maybe even a million hours.

“Relax. I got you.” The others were veterans of this business. They didn’t need Yashiro right now. Itsuki did, though. He needed to let his lover know that everything was worth it and that it was now time to relax.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something for White Day! Established Itsuyashi as my usual :D

Ayaha said it was perfect, Ellie said it was his best yet, Touma said it was unnervingly alluring, and yet Itsuki watched Yashiro’s recorded White Day video message for his fans with a frown.

“Did I say something wrong?” Yashiro asked, lightly touching Itsuki’s shoulder.

Itsuki shook his head before turning and burying his face in Yashiro’s chest. “I don’t want to share that face with the world,” he muttered.

Yashiro chuckled. He couldn’t help it every time Itsuki displayed a little jealousy. “Well I was thinking of you when I recorded this...” He slid both arms around Itsuki and hugged him tightly. “I could record another one?”

“It’s fine.” Itsuki tilted his head upwards, looking Yashiro straight in the eye. With a smile he added, “After all, you belong to me, right?”

“And you belong to me too,” Yashiro replied before sealing their mouths together in a deep kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy kiss day! Also please look at the linked fanart by shiromi [here](https://twitter.com/shiromirin_x/status/1131571325577809920) it is beautiful <3

Itsuki pulled away from Yashiro just to breathe but he didn’t leave those lips alone, running a thumb over those lips, pink and puffy now, proving how long and passionately they had been kissing. They may have kissed for a few minutes or even a few hours, but no matter how long the desire still was not sated.

No, Itsuki could never be truly satisfied, not even if he kissed Yashiro every morning, every evening, right when they woke up, right before bed…

He needed more. He wanted more.

He tangled his fingers in Yashiro’s hair and kissed Yashiro again.


End file.
